memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Tiberia Kirk
|health = |level = |status = Alive |location = }} Jane Tiberia Kirk was a 23rd century female Human captain best known as the commanding officer of the starship in a parallel universe affected by the alternate reality created by Nero. On the day that Jane was born in 2233, her mother served as the captain of the [[USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)|USS Kelvin]] for eight minutes before her death. In the 2250s, Kirk attended Starfleet Academy but did not graduate, instead being promoted to captain in record time in 2258 after defeating Nero. As a captain however, she faced skepticism from Starfleet command regarding both her young age and gender which resulted in insecurities beneath her mask of confidence. Some time prior to 2261, the Enterprise, under Kirk's command, visited Nibiru where Spock logged in her report that Kirk had violated the Prime Directive causing a small rift in the friendship of the two women. A later adventure ended in Kirk receiving a transfer of Augment blood by Khan. Following that, the Enterprise embarked on a five-year mission of exploration. On stardate 2261.274, it surveyed the pre-warp civilization on Kassen V. Captain Kirk allowed members of an oppressed species to escape their captors. Afterwards, Admiral Thomas and dispatched the Enterprise to investigate a 'lightning storm'-like anomaly in the Campor system. On stardate 2261.234, the Enterprise was pulled in an unknown region of space by a quantum storm. It encountered another from a universe that closely paralleled their own, except that everybody was of the opposite gender. Captain Kirk met a of herself named James Tiberius Kirk. Aside from his gender and the fact that he lost his father rather than his mother as an infant, the male Kirk's life closely paralleled her own. The two Captain Kirks and their crews joined forces to return each Enterprise to its respective realm. Back in their own universe, Kirk ordered warning buoys placed to prevent other ships from falling into the quantum knot. A year later, the Enterprise found a phenomenon to the quantum storm where they saved an alternate Enterprise commanded by an alternate from a Klingon vessel commanded by an alternate male version of herself. As more and more Enterprise''s began to appear, Kirk was hailed by the male version she had previously encountered, now in command of the . The two witnessed the alternate Pike's ''Enterprise being attacked by the Klingon ship before the latter craft was disabled by another Enterprise, one sporting powerfully advanced technology that shocked both her and James. The inter-dimensional then flared and Jane was teleported off her ship by and onto , into a scenario designed for her to lose, where she encountered and Lieutenant-Unit NU-1701. Taking command, Kirk soon pieced together the situation before an alternate arrived in a Vulcan spacecraft. To the shock of both her and McCoy, the alternate Spock informed them the planet was the original Vulcan, with Earth having been destroyed by Nero in this timeline. After being introduced to the native Nyota Uhura, Kirk and McCoy were informed of the fate of their counterparts before she thought she heard a voice calling her name. The Narada then arrived overhead, poised to destroy Vulcan. While the native Spock was ready to evacuate, Kirk rallied McCoy and the NU into fighting Nero. NU led the two to a transporter bay where the trio beamed into the Narada and headed for the bridge to try and find the Jellyfish. When they arrived however, they were accosted by the crew who restrained NU and McCoy with Valas gunning Kirk down herself. Alternate timelines In another permutation of events, Gary deposited Jane, along a female Spock and an operations officer, into a scenario where they were pitted against the Borg. Despite all odds, Jane managed to defeat the Borg. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Alternate realities